The Notebook
by KimCG
Summary: Fraphne. Just your average fluff!


"Urgh, I'm so bored! Being ill sucks!" Daphne moaned as she flung the Look magazine she had been reading to the ground after the fourth time. "There is nothing good on TV, apart from Buffy and do you know how many times I have seen that, beside I've got the boxset in my room, I have checked my Facebook and Twitter about a million times and surprise, surprise, nothing new there and I don't even want to get up and do my- my –my ACHOOO!" Daphne sighed as she clutched her throat, _ahh,_ _that hurt!_ "Nails..."

Fred smiled from on the kitchen, he wasn't entirely sure who Daphne was talking to, him or herself...nine times out of ten it was herself. He grabbed the kettle off the side that had just finished boiling and poured the water into Daphne's favourite mug, the water turned a brown colour from the chocolate powder sprinkled at the bottom; he stirred the drink a few times before reaching for the marshmallows, he made sure that there were more pinkies than there were whities because according to The Logic of Daphne, that could end the Universe, he also grabbed some paracetamol and snapped it in half. He walked cautiously back into the living room, not wanting to spill the hot chocolate everywhere!

"Aw thanks Freddie, you're a life saver!" Daphne sipped at the drink and carefully rested it on the side of the sofa, Fred sat next to her, she quickly moved the mug knowing that at any moment it could just commit suicide and ruin the carpet.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me today, to be honest I'd rather prefer it if you didn't!" Daphne said, innocently.

"Excuse me?" Fred questioned.

"Well, I look a mess; I've got no make-up on, a nose that Rudolph would be proud of and not to mention all this sexy phlegm!" Daphne smiled at him cheekily.

"That's gross and besides little danger prone Daphne can't go a day without a protector of evil by her side!" Fred stood up and beat his chest like a warrior.

"Oh sit down!" Daphne pulled on his arm. It was nice having Fred by her side at times like this but it would have been even nicer if pasty face and black bags under the eyes were a turn on...

'I'm cold..." She moaned, snuggling closer to Fed, he put his arm over the sofa so she could rest her head on his chest. His heart beat pumped through her head, it was slow and oddly calming. "Can we watch The Notebook?" She asked quietly.

"What?! After last time?" Fred asked craning his neck to look down at her.

"Oh, please I wasn't that bad!" Daphne objected. "It's an emoti- A-A-ACHOOOOO! An emotional moment!"

"I think 'emotional' is a bit of an over exaggeration, you cried for at least two hours!"

"Oh, don't think you're all macho man! I saw you 'wipe dust out of your eye' when the nurse both finds them the next morning!"

Fred knew he was never going to win this battle so he let Daphne jump off his lap with surprising energy for somebody who was ill and sang throatily 'Daphne always wiins, Daphne always wiins!'

She popped it in the DVD player and sat back down. Fred didn't even bother trying to skip the adverts this time, even though Daphne had seen them before she always likes to say 'Ooooh, we need to watch that' and 'Oooh no, no, no, I am defiantly never going to see that movie, uh-uh!'

Fred smiled and rested his head on hers.

Her hair smelled of strawberries and cream, he closed his eyes and just held her until the film started. If he was being honest with himself, he was kind of dreading watching this movie again, it really was very sad, devastating even, but that isn't something that you admit to your girlfriend, especially when she is more than likely to tell all your co-workers down at the police force that Inspector Jones cried like a little girl without an ice-cream at The Notebook.

Daphne's breathing was ragged and shallow. "Daph, do you need anything? Lemsip? Vix?" Daphne just shook her head, her eyes were shut and Fred felt her body relax on him as she gently fell asleep.

_Great, now I'm stuck watching this movie on my own! I can't even talk to her to take my mind off of it!_

"Daph?" Fred murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I want to kiss you." Fred said quietly into her ear.

"No, you don't want to kiss me" Daphne replied croakily "You'll get sick!"

Fred reached down and pulled some of her red locks back from her face, he stroked her cheek and leant in for her lips, they were soft but cold. He came up again to look down at her. Her eyes were still shut but a faint smile was playing on her lips.

"That will be totally worth it." Fred whispered.

Fred had endured about half the movie now without trying to enjoy it or show any sign of human emotion. _The movie is about half way through. _He kept telling himself. _Not long now_. Daphne still remained asleep, it was cute and romantic sure but..._I seriously have to pee! _Thought Fred.

Sometime later it was coming up towards the end:

**Allie**: Do you think our love, can take us away together?  
**Duke**: I think our love can do anything we want it to.  
**Allie**: I love you.  
**Duke**: I love you, Allie.  
**Allie**: Good night.  
**Duke**: Good night. I'll be seeing you

_Oh God!_ Fred eyes were burning, he blinked furiously, trying to hold them back...

_Dude, you're a man, this is not cool! _

_Dude, stop it!_

Too late, the salty tears brimmed over the surface of his blue eyes and ran down his cheeks until they fell off the edge of his face.

_Great._

One landed on Daphne but she didn't wake, she just turned over in her sleep and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Good night Daph." He whispered in her ear. "I love you as much as Noah and Allie do."


End file.
